


Song of Love

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Creation, Dancing, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Music, Mythos AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Yuuri may be the God of Music, but he’s never danced. He prefers watching the mortals enjoy his songs to joining with them, until he stumbles upon a being that changes his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the fics I wrote for this week, this has to be my favorite. When onehaleofanadventure and I first threw this idea around, it sounded very outlandish. It’s heavily inspired by Greek Mythology, which I absolutely adore. Although, I enjoy mythos in general. There’s a reason the only literature course I took in college was the Ancients through the early Renaissance. I hope you find it as enjoyable to read as I did to write.

It didn’t matter where he went, the music always followed. Moving around him like the wind and filling his lungs like air. A constant companion he couldn’t ever remember being without. Since his existence began, there had been the lyre, syrinx, and krotalon filling his very being with their beautiful music. Those around him heard the music as well and often told him they missed it while he was gone.

During winter nights, he spent his evenings going from one celebration to the next-spreading his music to all who would listen. He would watch as the people danced with abandon and lost their own bodies to the music they heard. It was always a beautiful and wondrous sight to behold, but he never dared to join in with them. Despite his curiosity, he stayed on the fringes and kept his feet firmly on the ground.

On this particular night, things appeared to be no different than usual. The people danced and laughed and sang songs they made up on the spot to fit the music he gave them. There was food and drink and love slowly coming into being and he saw it all from his perch on a rooftop overlooking the festivities. His eyes roamed from one person to the next, enjoying the delight and wonderment he found on their faces. However, his eyes paused on one partygoer.

His hair shone silver in the moonlight and while he looked lost in the music, something about the way he moved was different from the others. Every moment was fluid and fit the music perfectly-without a single misstep or stutter of uncertainty. There was something about the way he moved that didn’t look like anything a mortal would be capable of. The more he watched him, the surer he was he wasn’t a mortal man at all.

Unexpectedly, the silver haired being looked straight at him with a wide smile on his face and beckoned him down. Yuuri shook his head furiously and stayed firmly planted on the rooftop with no intention of moving. The being cocked his head curiously to the side, then gracefully weaved his way out of all the partygoers. He slipped to the very edge of the party, then motioned for Yuuri to come down again before he disappeared into the forest on the edge of the town.

For a few seconds he warred with indecision, but his curiosity was too great to stop him from following. He slid off the roof and landed silently on his feet without a single one of the mortals catching sight of him. They all continued to dance as he made his way to the forest and their musicians struck up a new tune when he got too far away for them to hear his song. The music continued to flow around him as he picked his way through the leaves and branches blocking his way.

After he pushed his way into a clearing, he found the being waiting patiently by a lake the forest surrounded. He stood up from the log he’d been sitting on and appeared to glide over to Yuuri without his feet ever touching the ground. His skin glowed as beautifully as his hair in the light of the moon and his gorgeous blue eyes sparkled. When he reached up a hand to brush his knuckles across Yuuri’s cheek, Yuuri held his breath and fought the urge to back away.

“So, you’re the source of the music. It’s incredible.”

“Umm, thanks.” Yuuri shifted nervously from side to side and looked down at his feet. “Who are you?”

“Victor, God of Dance. You are?”

“Yuuri, God of Music.”

“Interesting. I’ve no idea how we’ve never met before. There’s no way I would have forgotten such a stunning face.”

“My life is quite solitary.”

“You don’t like companionship?”

“No, I… I’m not very good at it.”

A strange look passed through Victor’s eyes, then he leaned so close to Yuuri their faces were a hair’s breadth away. “Doesn’t seem that way. You’re quite compelling. I could spend the rest of eternity getting to know you.”

“I’m not that interesting.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Truly.” With an awkward shuffle, Yuuri put some space between himself and the God of Dance and took a shaky breath. “All I do is spend my days in solitude and spend my nights helping entertain the mortals when they have festivals and celebrations. I’m nothing special.”

“Once again, I must disagree. You’re very special, even if you can’t see it yourself.”

“How could you possible know that?”

Victor gave a little smile, but didn’t answer Yuuri’s question and turned his head to look at the frozen lake. “Would you care to dance?”

“Oh, no. I don’t dance.”

“Don’t dance? How can you always be surrounded by music and not dance?”

“I just… don’t. I prefer to watch.”

“Have you ever danced?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know whether you prefer watching or dancing?” His hand grabbed one of Yuuri’s and he began leading him to the lake with a new glimmer in his eyes. “One dance. Perhaps, you’ll find you enjoy it more than watching others.”

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt. Just once.”

With a blinding smile, Victor wrapped an arm around his waist and lead him onto the ice. Once they were in the middle of the lake, Victor guided Yuuri into a basic hold with one hand on his hip and his other hand clasped in Yuuri’s own. Tentatively, Yuuri placed his free hand on Victor’s shoulder and nervously looked down at his feet to avoid the other god’s eyes. His pulse raced quickly at the feeling of being so close to another person and the music picked up in tempo without Yuuri meaning it to.

Their feet began to glide swiftly across the ice, perfectly in time with the music filling the air. Not once did Victor’s feet falter as he led Yuuri in wide, spinning circles. It was obvious how in his element Victor truly was and when Yuuri finally lifted his head, he could see something tender, yet passionate in Victor’s eyes. As the song grew around them, wrapping them up in it’s incredible melody, their bodies pressed tighter together. When they reached the point nothing remained between them, they halted in the middle of the ice and simply stared at one another.

Between one breath and the next, their faces got so close to one another, that Yuuri could feel Victor’s breath fanning across his face. For a second they hovered uncertainly on the precipice, then their lips came together in a passionate kiss. Hands wandered curiously around, while their lips continued their explorative dance. The air around them seemed to fizzle with electricity and the sound of something cracking broke Yuuri out of the trance he had fallen into.

To his surprise, the ice beneath their feet was now cracked. Like branches on a tree, the cracks split and twisted in a myriad of directions. All the cracks glowed slightly-blue and pink lights swirling together, illuminating the ice, and pushing through the cracks to the surface. In all Yuuri’s life, he’d never seen anything quite so astounding and he wished he could stay in this moment for the rest of eternity.

Just as quickly as it happened, the lights disappeared and the cracks in the ice mended, like nothing had changed. Disappointment filled Yuuri for the loss of something so beautiful and he turned to Victor to see his reaction. The God of Dance looked just as put out by the brilliant display suddenly vanishing, but he still sent Yuuri an affectionate smile. Once again, they leaned closer toward one another and were just about to kiss, when someone made a noise of disgust.

“The two of you are revolting. Don’t expect me to refer to you morons as my parents.”

Yuuri’s mind went blank as he stared at the short blonde standing with his arms crossed over his chest on the riverbank. “What?”

“What? Did you think I just appeared out of thin air? I’m here because of the two of you. The lights weren’t a pretty show for you. You’ve only known each other a few minutes and you’re already creating new beings. Disgraceful.”

“Who are you?”

“Yuri.”

“How cute.” Victor crossed the lake quick enough to pull the new god into his arms, despite Yuri’s attempts to avoid him. “The two of you have the same name. We’ll have to come up with a nickname for you. I’m thinking… Yura. No! Yurio. Very cute.”

“Get off me!”

“Now, now, Yurio. Don’t speak to your father that way.”

“Not even five minutes old and I already hate you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a fantastic time with this week! Thank you all my wonderful readers!


End file.
